land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Mianite from Ianite
ITThe great Lore of Mianite as told by the simple prophet, E, of the all humble neutral lord Ianite. With insight from the Fates of Mianite. Lore on the gods- To forge a new world Lord Decanite spawned three sons, two with roles set in greater effect on the beings of the world of Mianite. Mianite, praise be onto him the god of all that is good and light in the land, is enemy to none. Dianite, the bane of his eldest brother, youngest of the three. He grew tired of standing in the shadows of Mianite, so he became at home within the darkness. Dianite embraced the darkness and became lord of both chaos and the Dire Realm (Nether Realm). The Sister of the two gods was actually a mortal named Ianite who was the first human on the world of Mianite. Her brothers tasked her with sculpting Mianite's landscapes, Ianite being the first she went through the struggles of the first night and all the work in the days to come. She lived long and became wise in the ways of the land, her vast knowledge of the world allowed her to become a god like her mighty brothers. But she thought of the land as empty so she chose to spawn in new beings to build and pray to them like gods: The First Players. Both Mianite and Dianite treat Ianite with respect and are impartial with their actions towards her but Ianite is a smart god and she knew that their actions towards her will determine the fate of the world. Gods and Goddesses- * Decanite: King of the Mianites and father to Mianite, Ianite, and Dianite. Decanite is all the worlds that are and are to be. (Major god) * Mianite: The god of the Overworld and that which is good. Mianite is occasionally corrupted by Dianite causing Mianite to become rash. Looks like Zues from Greek Mythology. (Major god) * Dianite: The god of chaos, darkness, and the Dire Realm (Nether Realm). He does deals that allows great gain but with great risk. To join his following you must earn it by doing something evil to earn his favor. Looks like Diablo but more humanoid. (Major god) * Ianite (as spelled by Captain Sparklez) / Eyanite (as spelled by Syndicate): "The Watcher" goddess of neutrality, fairness, and wisdom. Ianite, knowing the struggle of being in the mortal world of Mianite, allows the safety of neutrality for those who seek it and those newly spawned. Ianite favors those who protect the weak and keep balance between chaos and peace as to keep harmony. Being very humble and a voice of fairness she often abstains from the violence of smiting or acts of trickery. People often come to Ianite if they have decisions or debates. From the labor of crafting the land of Mianite, Ianite grew very strong and large with big hands and large eyes to allow her to watch over the land. "We are all about being neutral and doing what makes the most sense as opposed to necessarily just having a vendetta towards any of the other sides, right. See like Mianite and Dianite they are like arch nemesis and they want to fight each other all the time, but Ianite stays neutral unless someone behooves us." Captain Sparklez' tales of "Optic House" (Major god) * Lite: Goddess of luck. Generally not in favor with Jericho. She has long dark brown hair, green eyes and wears a blue tunic and striped green stockings. (Minor goddess) * Steeve: God of the animals. Looks like a lizard adorned with royal golden armor and a jeweled crown. (Minor God) Hello there & take a seat on this new adventure in the world of Mianite where Syndicate is to roam the land & plunder its riches but.. he's not on his own as he is joined by fellow Mianites on his adventures! Fellow Mianites- * SynHD, Syndicate: Tom, Once a prankster and proud warrior in the main land of Mianite, but after his return from his travels away from the main land he is greeted by finding his once loved land of Minaite a mess. Furious because of what he saw, Syndicate starts a war before leaving and becoming a rogue in the outlands of Mianite. (First follower of Dianite) * ||_JERiiCHO_||: Tucker (First follower of Mianite) * OMGitsfirefoxx: Sonja (Follower of Mianite) * CommunityMC: Declan (Priest of the gods, follower of Mianite) * Champwan: (Apprentice of CommunityMC, follower of Mianite) * Seananners, Nanner Man: Trollest Adam (Follower of Dianite) * Captain Sparklez, Sparkly Pants: The Ultra-Survivalist Jordan, having his house flooded became fed up of the trolling of followers of both Mianite and Dianite became the first to follow the neutral representation of the humble watcher god Ianite. (First follower of Ianite) * TheOpTicH3CZ: (Follower of Dianite) * TheOpTicNaDeSHoT (Follower of Dianite) * JoshModeStep: (Follower of Dianite) * TonyModeStep: (Follower of Dianite) The "Fates" of Mianite are those of the twitch chat and of the Mianite Wiki. Landmarks of Mianite- * Thy North Star marks the area from adventures first come to be in the start of their journey in the great World of Mianite. * The Priest's Castle where the Priest calls home and the community Dire Portal (Nether Portal) beckons. * The onlooking faces of Jericho and Syndicate monuments were constructed by the priest apprentice Chapwan as a gift for the two mighty adventures. Others such as Captain Sparklez, OMGitsfirefoxx, and TheOpTics also have monuments. All the Mianites monuments have been destroyed or messed with by various felow Mianites but most notably the ModeStep Bards. Mianite has a monument facing the Alter of Dianite near Jericho's house. Between the two gods, the first follower of Ianite, Captain Sparklez, helps Ianite show his presence in the world of Mianite by building the Scales of Justice as a monument to Ianite. * The Great Cake and Syndicate statue was built by Jericho in tribute for Syndicate on his 21'st birthday. * Ye Ol' Grocery Shoppe set within the Forest of the Abyss is a local shop where the citizens of Mianite maybe buy food from Syndicate. (Currently ran buy the unfair shop keep). * The Forest of the Abyss, located between Tom and Tucker's homes, was once full of normal tree but then apprentice Chapwan had a bright idea to change the normal trees into an obsidian and glowstone grove worthy of the World of Mianite. * The Altar of Mianite constructed, by Jericho, upon a large spire to be closer to the sky and mighty Mianite himself. After a time Syndicate decided to change the blocks of the temple to that of the Dire Realm and added lava and fire to dedicate it to the dark lord Dianite. * The Altar of Dianite was built in the likeness of the dark lord himself by Syndicate. However, it was tampered with by Jericho and Foxx to have a Phallic in Dianite's mouth * The Community Farm and Pastures have been built so that all citizens of Mianite may have food and ingredients. * The Mail Rail Station of is centered near Jericho's house with rail systems that currently connects to, what was the Gold Line but now is the Betrayal Line (OpTic's rail), Sparklez Line (Captain Sparklez' rail), and Fox Line (OMGitsfirefoxx's rail). Syndicate also has a line connecting the Priest's house to his old house. The Dianite line connects TheOpTics' house to Syndicates old house. * The Priest Welcome Center is place near spawn to welcome new Mianites into the world, it is also for the convenience for those looking to buy enchants and other such wares. * The Villager Reproduction Center to bring new villagers into the world. Future Events/ Projects/ Society ways of Mianite- Events: * X Games with horses * Pool Party * Gods Plans * Alignment towns Projects: * Mail system/ Underground railroad system (Railroad is currently underway) * A large local Colosseum (Cost 100 Diamonds, paid for by community funding) * Poetic amphitheater * Pharmacy * Bakery * Market * Testing Facility for testing traps and experiments * Guest Hotel "Stay-a-nite" (For the comfort of guest who have traveled from other worlds to join the World of Mianite) * The Great Tune of Mianite, the Muses have blessed the prestigious bards TonyModeStep and JoshModeStep with inspiration for the currently blossoming *intro* that might one day see its self into the tales of many Mianites. (Intro music is being made by ModeStep. Syndicate has played a sample of what is to come.) Society ways: * Economy with secure vault * Homeowners association (Members Captain Sparkles, Jericho, Modestep guys. More information to be gathered) * Contractors Personal notes: More will be added as Ianite provides me with more tales for me to record in this script. - E'' I would like to ask for people not to add stuff on their own for I am working on this myself currently, if you would like to add something or have an idea of something for me to add leave a comment, please and thank you. Also I will delete stuff added without permision espeacially script that shows no ownership. (Such as an author/name) -'' E I do accept and appreciate grammar and spelling edits, thank you those who have helped with that already and continue to. - E'' Shared Disciples Lore: 10,000 years before the first fully mortal Mianites arrived the 3 sons of Decanite agreed on one thing, they would never destroy the world. Even as powerful as they are their roles are part of the world and without it they would be useless. There would be no land to make, no lives to take or create, nothing would move nothing would live. Their powers come from the land as it were the land they rose from and if the land ceases so will they. What would be left? the void. Where rumours of a battle between Decanite and a Ender God took place... (I might or might not edit/keep this for it has no ownership. Also since I am currently working on this by myself I don't want others stuff to get mixed with mine. It is very creative and I thank you for the contribution but I suggest you start your own page so that people can know who made this. Thank you and sorry.) -''E Category:Lore Category:Origins Category:Players